jarssecretbasefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Metlman13/Light Amongst Darkness-Chapter Two
The second chapter. Enjoy. Light Amongst Darkness Chapter 2 At those words, a look of terror swept over Applejack's face. "Braeburn!" whispered Applejack fearfully. She immediately ran out lf the castle, with her friends behind her. She ran to the Canterlot Train Station, quickly jumping on the train to Appleloosa. Her friends tried to yell at her to come back, but all Applejack replied was "You either are coming with me, or not. Either way, you can't prevent me from going." Reluctantly, they all boarded. After hours of nervous tension between the 7 (Spike was still with them), they finally saw what had been Appleloosa, now a flaming wreckage. Ponies were strewed across the roads, their bodies burnt. Medics were furiously working to restore them back to life. After helping the medics care for several ponies, they found Braeburn, his body bruised and burnt. Applejack immediately ran to him. Braeburn turned to her, and weakly said "This was no accident. Ponies were turning against each other, and attacking each other. I've never seen anything like it." "Why? Why did this have to happen?" said Applejack, now with tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know. Sometimes, this world is just too cruel to us." replied Braeburn. "I'm going to kill him. I'll kill him for what he did to you." Applejack said. Braeburn then replied "Don't you worry about me. I'll be alright. You just worry about yourself." At that, Braeburn passed away. Applejack laid by him for a long time, crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Medics were able to restore many ponies, but some couldn't be saved, despite all efforts, like Braeburn. They were buried on a small hill outside of town. After they had paid their respects, the group went to the Buffalo tribe to ask what happened. Chief Thunderhooves and Little Strongheart had witnessed it all carry out, and told in horrifying detail how the ponies of Appleloosa began killing each other. They said that there were ponies that had a gray tint on them instead of their usual colors, and that these ponies viciously attacked the ponies with color. They said that these ponies yelled out things about a coming revolution in Equestria. Hearing these words and seeing these attacks, Thunderhooves ordered his tribe to be ready in case of attack. After hearing this, Twilight realized that the descriptions of these ponies matched that of when her friends were corrupted by Discord . She then realized that Discord must have corrupted these ponies to become violent towards the ponies that were not corrupted. Discord was creating an artificial Civil War, all in the name of Chaos. As she came to this revelation, Little Strongheart cried out "GRAY ONES! THEY'RE COMING RIGHT FOR US!" "BUFFALOS! PREPARE FOR ATTACK!" Chief Thunderhooves shouted. "Twilight, you and your friends need to get out of here as quickly as possible. We don't need any more ponies to die." "No. We're staying here with you. We are not going to let you and your tribe die." Twilight responded coldly. Amd those were the last words said before the Corrupted Ponies arrived to engage the group. Category:Blog posts